Arunavati Sutta
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya >> Arunavati Sutta Translation by Bhikkhuni Uppalavanna I heard thus. At one time the Blessed One was living in Sàvatthi in the monastery offered by Anathapindika in Jeta's grove. From there the Blessed One addressed the bhikkhus: "Bhikkhus." And those bhikkhus replied: "Yes, venerable sir." The Blessed One said thus:" "Bhikkhus, in the past, there was a king named Arunava. King Aruna's kingdom was of the name Arunavati. Bhikkhus, the Blessed One Siki, worthy and rightfully enlightened, lived close to the kingdom of Arunavati. "Bhikkhus, to the Blessed One Siki, worthy and rightfully enlightened, there were two chief disciples named Abhibhu and Sambhava. "The Blessed One Siki, worthy and rightfully enlightened, addressed the bhikkhu Abibhu: `Friend, Brahmin, there is a certain world of Brahma, let us approach it, until it's time for the meal.' "The bhikkhu Abhibhu agreed to the suggestion made by the Blessed One Siki, worthy and rightfully enlightened. "Then as quickly as a strong man would stretch his bent arm or bend his stretched arm, the Blessed One Siki, worthy and rightfully enlightened, and the bhikkhu Abibhu disappeared from the kingdom of Arunavati and appeared in the world of Brahma. "Then the Blessed One Siki, worthy and rightfully enlightened, addressed the bhikkhu Abhibhu: `Brahmin, address the brahmas, the members of the council of brahmas and the gathering of brahmas, on the Teaching.' "The bhikkhu Abhibhu agreeing advised, incited, gladdened and made the hearts light of the brahmas, the members of the brahma council and the brahma gathering with a talk on the Teaching. "Then bhikkhus, the brahmas, members of the council of brahmas and the gathering of brahmas were angry and heated and said: `It is surprising, how could a disciple bhikkhu teach ignoring the presence of the Teacher.' "The Blessed One Siki, worthy and rightfully enlightened, addressed the bhikkhu Abhbhu: `Brahmin, the brahmas, members of the council of brahmas and the gathering of brahmas are angry and heated and say :it is surprising, how could a disciple bhikkhu, teach ignoring the presence of the Teacher. Brahmin for further pleasure surprise the brahmas, the members of the council and the brahma gathering.' "Bhikkhu Abhibhu agreeing with the Blessed One Siki, worthy and rightfully enlightened preached with a visible body and with an invisible body, preached with the lower portion of the body visible and the upper portion invisible, preached with the upper portion of the body visible and the lower portion invisible. "Then bhikkhus, the brahmas, members of the council of brahmas and the gathering of brahmas were concerned and said `It is wonderful and surprising, the power of the recluse.' "Then the bhikkhu Abhibhu said to the Blessed One Siki, worthy and rightfully enlightened: `Venerable sir, the Blessed One had said these words in the presence of the Community of bhikkhus: Friends, I can address the thousandfold world system at once, from the world of Brahma.' " `Brahmin, this is the right time, now address the thousandfold world system from the world of Brahma.' Bhikkhus, the bhikkhu Abhibhu agreeing with the Blessed One Siki, worthy and rightfully enlightened, said these stanzas while in the world of Brahma: :"Get started! Leave behind evil, be yoked to the dispensation of Enlightened Ones. :Destroy the array of Death, as an elephant would destroy a hut of reeds. :If you live, diligently in this dispensation, :You dispel birth and death and end unpleasantness." "Then bhikkhus, the Blessed One Siki, worthy and rightfully enlightened and the bhikkhu Abhibhu arousing consternation in Brahma, the members of the brahma council and the gathering of brahmas as quickly as a strong man would stretch his bent arm or bend his stretched arm disappeared from the world of brahma and appeared in the kingdom of Arunavati. "Then bhikkhus, the Blessed One Siki, worthy and rightfully enlightened addressed the bhikkhus: `Bhikkhus, did you hear the bhikkhu Abhibhu saying stanzas while in the world of Brahma?' " `Venerable sir, we heard the bhikkhu Abhibhu reciting stanzas while in the world of Brahma.' " `Bhikkhus, what did he recite while in the world of Brahma?' " `Venerable sir, we heard bhikkhu Abhibhu reciting this stanza: :"Get started! Leave behind evil, be yoked to the dispensation of Enlightened Ones. :Destroy the array of Death, as an elephant would destroy a hut of reeds. :If you live, diligently in this dispensation, :You dispel birth and death and end unpleasantness.' " `Venerable sir, we heard bhikkhu Abhibhu saying these stanzas. "Good! Bhikkhus, you heard bhikkhu Abhibhu addressing you from the world of Brahma." The Blessed One said thus and those bhikkhus delighted in the words of the Blessed One.